


Bootylicious (Kim Junsu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: It's very cliche as there are many videos on the topic. I wasn't planning on making one, but when I heard the song I thought "how come noone used this?" So now I proudly present my token of appreciation for Kim Junsu's assets.





	

  



End file.
